Kookyboy9
OUT OF CHARACTER INFORMATION: Kookyboy9 is one of the older players on the server, and was around since the first server world of Everend. Since then, he has sided with several different factions and jumped between various alignments, and has managed to put a foot in the door of content creation for roleplay. He is an extremely active member of the server, and is known for his...unique attitude...and his brief side-quest series with slicksand. Overview Kookyboy is recognized as one of the few Legendary Neo-Heroes, however many regard him as an anti-hero due to his self-serving morals and chaotic neutral behavior. He has fought in his fair share of crises, and "served" diligently under the calamity god Slicksand, until his disappearance. Although he originally followed the piracy--serving as second in command--he quickly shifted to be a member of Rylinth following the annihilation of the piracy's leader. It was then his loyalty shifted to Slicksand and the Emerald Federation. Kookyboy is one of the few cyborgs residing in Achaea, however the amount of him which is synthetic is not known. His lack of soul and sometimes conscience leaves him as a special case, where he is reconstructed after death instead of resurrected like most others. Kooky was the wielder of the "Mechanical Cleaver," the most powerful player-made sword currently known. He went missing during the chaos following the transit to Abernailia. Pre-Achaea Kooky is a native Everendian, however his origins are entirely unknown. He served under the corrupt Zomboy, leader of the piracy faction. For a long time, he was rivals with Cyrus. When the world shift came, he diligently followed his captain into the unknown. Since then, he has developed significantly leaving almost all of his past life behind. During this time, he claims that he went through 9 separate iterations, the reason for the "9" in his name. This assertion has been called into question, however, after the Balkite Crisis, in which his ninth body was completely destroyed, yet the number did not change. He claims the reason for this is because it had become part of his identity as part of the group. Involvement in Crises Alearia: Kookyboy9 first came into the Alearian Crisis during the search for the third piece of the seal to her temple. He helped to search the ruined lighthouse, but did not find anything. Afterwards, he helped to fight off the minions the mysterious "Symbols" summoned to kill them. He was not present for the unsealing of Alearia, but, after hearing about it, lent his aid in repelling alearia's invasions of rylinth. He perished in B.R.U.C.E's self-destruction. He was directly involved in the final showdown of the battle, and landed the final hit on Kilani the dragon. He was entrusted with the safeguarding of a magical headband made of horn, which was considered to be the object that caused Alearia's rampage. Lilith: Kookyboy9 was present for the first contact with the sealed goddess, and was the most vehemently opposed to releasing her. However, his opinion was ignored, and, after the goddess was unsealed, he spent his time avoiding contact with her. Nathan: Kookyboy9 was the first victim of the balkite, having tripped on a large crystal that was standing outside of his hut in Booty Bay one morning. During the course of the incident, he was one of the most fanatic about spreading the balkite infection, infecting Rethuic by force. He also attempted many times to infect ArdentSpark and IronSnake. In the end, he was released from the mental effects of the balkite, and died due to running into a cannon shot that he couldn't see. During the time rewind caused by S.C.A.R.L.E.T overheating, he was one of the few to survive the entire fight. Following the events of the incident, he was vaporized by Lilith's cleansing of his balkite infection. After the mess with Nathan, Kookyboy9 constructed a secret underground vault to hold the headband. While this was happening, he also helped to convince lucius to allow the freed Alearia to return to achaea. However, when the vault was completed and kookyboy9 was moving the headband down to the deepest section, Lilith showed up. She demanded that he hand over the headband, but he refused and fled. After a short chase, Lilith eventually used her divine powers to steal the headband from his possesion, and forced Alearia to put it back on. Following this, he aquitted himself excellently during the fight against the sisters, dying once. Wilhelm: Kookyboy9 was a part of the first expiditionary force to investage a blank spot in S.C.A.R.L.E.T's scanning area. There the force found the home of the last Litwin, a scientist named Wilhelm. After a pleasant dinner with him, he went home. A few weeks later, he fulfilled a contract to supply Wilhelm with a large amount of stone, redstone, and iron to complete a new A.I. Program. When Ava, Wilhelm's neice, suddenly went missing around the same time the new Lucila popped up, he was one of the few to openly suspect fowl play, and was eventaully proven correct. During Wilhelm's failed attempt to claim Rylinth with a massive tank, Kookyboy9 fought and destroyed many golems, and was the only one to realize that Wilhelm, unlike the force, was not immortal, calling out a warning just as Shammer slaughtered the defenseless inventor. Lucius and Bal Guran: Kookyboy9 was among the most excited at the prospects of facing an archgod in combat, and was quite happy to go to the Sanctum, searching for the puppet archgod. During the search, he located a mystical gemstone, which, when united with a ring found elsewhere in the sanctum, became the magical Ring of the Sanctum, the first of his two teleportation spells. When Lucius finally appeared, Kookyboy9 was among the first to begin fighting and the first to notice that his strikes, while powerful, had several obvious tells. He conveyed these tells, much to the annoyance of his fellow adventurers, and died twice during the encounter. At the end, he was barely beaten to killing Lucius by Rethuic. During the fight with Bal Guran, he killed the archdemon once, only to see him rise again moments later. He barely survived with his life, and afterwards began to play with his new ring, much to the annoyance of his fellow heroes. In the revival of the divine sisters, he was the only one who said it may be better to just leave them dead. Archdemons: Kookyboy9 played an extremely active role in the events of the Arcdemon Meetings. He was among the party that first found Managomus, the archdemon of the first hell, and was among the most antagonistic to the archdemon. Following the demand of Managomus to locate his Spite Gems, kookyboy9 was part of the expeditionary force that located the home of Kula Kira, the (although denying it) archdemon of the third hell. He was the first to locate the Spite Gems, and took them home with him. A few days later, he noticed that he was missing a large number of precious gems, and, in negotiations with Kira, decided to return the Spite Gems to her, rather than give them to Managomus. A short time later, Kookyboy9 attempted to barter the location of the Spite Gems to Managomus in exchange for a powerful magic spell, and angered him to the extent that he was cursed to burn for eternity, and given an ultimatum... Retrieve the Spite Gems within 3 days, or be left to rot. However, this did not daunt him, and after th ethree days were up, Kookyboy9 returned to Managomus, taunting him over how wimpy his curse to burn for all eternity was. This angered Managomus even further, and he placed the same curse as was on Kookyboy9 on the entire population of the Overworld. The party proceeded to Kira's location, and Kookyboy9 was the only one to attempt to prevent the party from taking Kira's Spite Gems by force. He failed, and was also stripped of his title as champion of chaos. After the curse crisis was resolved, Kookyboy9 challenged Tumtum, the new champion of chaos, and won, retrieving his title, as well as an upgrade to his mechanical cleaver, bringing it to the cusp of being a Godsword. Some time later, he attended the expedition that led to the 5th hell, eventually finding the power source of the device that coolcat located on a sunken Eflorean ship, as well as a scrap of Kira's bandages, and was the first to locate the precise location of the exit of the 5th hell. Achaea: Endgame':' Kookyboy9 attended the meeting with Bal Guran, during which he went berserk, and was quickly slain by the rest of the group. He was also present at the final evacuation at the sanctum, where he joined the group leaving the (most likely) dying world. During the transit to Abernalia, he attempted to cheer up Erina, but, as normal, his attempts backfired, and only made her more angry. When the group finally arrived at Abernalia, he simply wandered off. Category:Characters Category:Players Category:AI